Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device that includes a plurality of contacts (or contact patterns) and a plurality of interconnection lines (or interconnection patterns) located thereon.
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, a design rule for the components of the semiconductor device decreases. Thus, a process of forming a plurality of contacts (or contact patterns) and a plurality of interconnection lines (or interconnection patterns) on the contacts in a highly-scaled semiconductor device is becoming increasingly complex and difficult. For example, a photo process margin between contacts and/or a photo process margin between interconnection lines in a highly-scaled semiconductor device are being reduced.